You Are Mine
by CadeValentine
Summary: hichigo needs to teach orihime a lesson
1. Chapter 1

She stood there staring out her bedroom window. The cool breeze felt good against her smooth skin.

The moon was full, very pretty.

The world seemed so quiet, so peaceful…with the exception of a few city noises here and there.

The temperature was perfect. Not too cold, but not cold enough to get her sick.

It was just right.

She lay her body down on the cool, new soft sheets of her bed, rubbing her arm on the blanket to admire the softness.

The princess, she was getting tired. The comforting quietness and soft sheets were getting the best of her, so it was time to give in to the sandman's wishes and let her heavy lids fall for the night.

"I almost forgot to close the window." She mumbled into her pillow as she slowly and lazily reached up to close it.

She felt a presence…similar to Kursaki-kuns.

And suddenly a hand stopped her from closing the window. Ichigo's hand.

She looked up in surprise and a small gasp escaped her lips.

The man climbed through the window. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

The voice did not belong to him but everything else did…so far.

She was a little confused. He did not sound the same and his presence did not feel the same.

He turned to face her.

"Hello my Queeny."

His eyes were blacker than the night with yellow irises. It was his hallow.

She could recognize him from Hueco Mundo.

"H-hello." Was all she could muster.

"Well this is kind of rude." He sighed. "I spend my time and energy saving you and fighting for you and you treat me like a complete stranger!"

'Oh, I'm sorry." She said in her smallest voice, almost a whisper.

"Psht and I came all this way to meet you Hime."

She fumbled with her hands. 'Why did you come to see me? Is someone hurt?"

He sat on her bed.

"I've been watching you a lot lately. You're real interesting you know. Throwing all these hints at Kingy and he's stupid enough to not see them. But I do."

Orihime was shocked. She was really being told all this?

He grabbed her small delicate wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

Her cheeks blushed pink and she tried to wiggle her way off, but he wouldn't have it.

He pulled her leg around to his other side and wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't escape her straddling position.

"Fuck Kingy. He may never realize what you're worth."

"Instead….What about me?"

He pulled her in a lot closer. So tight it was hard to breathe.

"Fucking answer me."

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered.

"What!"

'Earlier you said it was you that fought hard to save me…Thank you."

That was not really the answer he was looking for.

He threw her on the bed hard.

"FUCK! I'll have to force an answer out of you"

He leaned over her bed, his face inches away from hers. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, her fruity breath, all of it intoxicating him to no end.

"You belong to me princess."

Her eyes widened at his words as her heart started racing. What was he planning on doing to her?

"I worked MY ass off to save you. Not him. ME. It was MY powers that got you home safe and away from those filthy espada."

"You. Are. Mine"

His words echoed in her head. She was really grateful and all, but, it should not have tuned out like this.

"What do you mean?"

Oh now he was irritated.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and took her lips as his. Biting and sucking to his own content.

She tried wiggling away and kicking him of but he would just get rougher the more she tried. The worst thing about it, she liked it.

He moved his way down to her neck, sucking and biting leaving many marks. The more she struggled the further he went.

He lifted himself off of her body and ripped her shirt off of her in one strong movement.

His hands wandered down as his mouth tasted her huge milky soft breasts.

She moaned, ever so slightly, but he heard. Hearing her enjoy this was enough to make him rip her shorts off in his excitement.

He was with no hesitation at this point and at this point she couldn't hold back.

His mouth went further down until he reached her wet pink pussy.

He licked and kissed her inner thighs. He let his tongue snake under her little panties to get a quick taste.

Her moans were getting louder as he tore off the delicate fabric and ate his fill. His tongue played with her sensitive nub and moved into warm cavern. He tongue fucked that wet pussy until she came.

Her orgasm had her moaning loudly in pleasure as he held down her rocking hips.

She wanted more.

CHAPTERR 2 SOON


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up . Sorry for any spelling errors my keyboard is broken

She was enjoying this, which was a little scary to her.

His large rough hands caressed her body perfectly. His scent was…comforting and somewhat alluring.

Those inhuman eyes didn't scare her in the least. Not anymore.

His fluid voice was like music to her ears when he moaned her name, almost sweetly.

They glistened in the moonlight and the smallest layer of sweat enveloped their bodies.

"Princess." He panted slightly while hovering above her.

Her large eyes wandered up to his face. His handsome face, so rigid and tough. And in the smoothest whisper she answered.

"Yes, Hichigo." She took her hand and grazed it up his muscular arm. She cupped his face in her hand.

This was the Hime he loved to watch through Ichigo's eyes. The sweet, adorable and loving Orihime. Though sometimes he enjoyed seeing her scared, all in good fun though.

He nuzzled his face into her soft palm and breathed in her scent. "Do you understand now?"

She looked at him with a stupid look on her face as her eyes wandered to the ceiling. She really didn't know what he meant too much. Did he mean that she belonged to him as a toy, or was he proclaiming some kind of feeling towards her?

"Uhm, kind of."

"Kind of? What? I don't want to spell it out to you, ugh."

He flopped on his side and wrapped her in his arms. Taking in her yummy scent, he spoke into her ear.

"I guess I wasn't thorough enough, huh?"

His voice was so sensual but demanding. He didn't sound like he wanted to hurt her but by the choice of his words he also didn't sound as if he was going to go easy either.

He climbed on top of her once more and stole her lips in a long, hot, kind of painful kiss.

His tongue was so soft and he tasted so good, she couldn't help it, she moaned and gasped to his every touch. Her hands ventured shyly, exploring such a wonderful territory she had never felt before.

She had never felt any of this before.

She was feeling a little bolder as more time passed.

She nibbled on his lip and sucked a tiny bit.

It drove him wild.

As their kisses grew more intense and their bodies reacted easily to every feeling they went further and further.

His hand wandered down.

He caressed her leg and felt her juices, she was ready, weather she knew it or not, she was.

He looked her straight in the eye with a look of hunger and need radiating from his body.

The way she looked back, a silent and innocent way of telling him to keep going, was all he needed.

He inched his way inside of her.

Slowly at first.

A look of pain spread across her face as she grabbed his hair in response.

Oh how he loved it.

He had to have all of her.

He thrust in as fast as she could. Her small scream echoes a little in the small apartment.

He started at a normal pace. Not slow, just normal.

Her tight entrance felt like heaven on earth and sent pulses of pleasure through his whole body.

She felt pain, pleasure, and some kind of high along with it all.

She moaned, she rocked her hips to keep with his pace.

He was going crazy.

The pace sped up fast as her moans grew louder.

She couldn't stay still, her body arched and rocked along with his.

This felt too good to be wrong.

They were both sweating, panting, moaning, grabbing, pulling, and scratching.

She felt waves of ecstasy course through her body.

Her head was thrown back in a final fit of pleasure as she screamed his name.

"Tell me who you belong to!" He said out of breath as he found a faster pace.

"Say it."

"You! I'm yours Hichi!" she screamed as her orgasm raged through her veins.

He followed shortly.

Hearing her words, there was no way he wouldn't go flying over the edge.

He slowly fell on top of her weak body, kissing her with what little energy he had left.

Both panting.

She struggled to get on her side.

He grabbed her by the waste and buried her in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, him holding her as she effortlessly fell asleep.

The sky lightened a bit as sunrise was apparent in a few hours.

He moved his hand downwards to trace her figure in his palm, feeling every inch with his fingers.

Her lids opened slightly and he looked her in the eye.

"I've got to go."

He got up and dressed himself before kissing her soft lips with a lot of force.

"I'll be back, don't worry hehe."

She sat up and dressed herself. He grabbed her by the hand and kissed it as he climbed out the window.

"It was my pleasure meeting you my queen."

He disappeared in an instant leaving a flustered Orihime almost frozen on her bed.

Sleep took its course.

She had a wonderful dream that night.

The End


End file.
